<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Doctor's Appointment by DiaryOfMilo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084906">A Special Doctor's Appointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo'>DiaryOfMilo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milo's Diary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Routine doctor appointments are much different for Milo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milo's Diary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Special Doctor's Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I had to go to the doctor’s today. Dr Smith, our family doctor, usually only takes about 15 minutes per patient, but when I go see him, he blocks a full hour just for me. He’s very professional through the actual consultation, but I can see the tent in his pants getting bigger the longer I’m in the room with him. </p><p>He does the usual, taking my blood pressure, listening to my lungs, checking my eyes and ears. He asks me questions about my sex life. "Are you sexually active?" Yes. "When was the last time you had intercourse?" Yesterday. "How many sexual partners do you have?" I've honestly lost count doctor. "Do you use protection?" Most of the time… (he knows I'm lying).</p><p>He takes a blood sample, and then tells me to remove all my clothes and lay down on the exam table. Out of the corner of my eye I see him rubbing his cock while he sees me taking off my clothes. Once I'm on the table, he takes out the stirrups and puts my feet on them, dragging me down on the bed so I'm exposed to him. He puts on his blue nitrile gloves and takes a seat between my elevated legs. I hear the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being squeezed, and then his cold gloved fingers are spreading the lube all around my hole.</p><p>He teases me first, just rubbing his fingers on the outside, only barely putting any pressure. Slowly, he started pushing one finger inside me, adding more lube and spreading it. He pushed another finger in, curving them and pressing on my prostate. It felt amazing Diary. "I know this is usually how far we go Milo" he said while pushing a third finger in, "but I think you're ready for more." I clenched around his fingers, not knowing what he would do. "It's alright Milo, just take deep breaths and relax."</p><p>He adds more lube, and this time when he pushes in he does it with four fingers. The lube helps, but it was still a tight fit. He pushed his fingers in and out of me, going a little deeper each time. "You're doing so well Milo" he said and I preened, I wanted to be good for Dr Smith. He was up to his knuckles by now, stretching my ass so wide. I'll admit this was a first even for me. "Deep breath Milo" he said, and he pushed his whole hand inside me.</p><p>I whimpered, and he shushed me, telling me he'd give me a reward if I was a good boy. I nodded, and felt him make a fist with his hand inside my ass. I thought it would hurt more, but he'd warmed me up so well that all I could feel was pleasure at being so full. He fucked me with his fist, pulling out to the knuckles, almost all the way out before pushing it back inside. He even stood up so he could keep me in place while he pushed his fist harder and harder into me. He made me come without even touching my dick.</p><p>"Almost done Milo" he said and took his fist out. He sat down between my legs again, spreading my cheeks to admire his work. Then I felt something cold and hard being pushed into me. It expanded inside me, leaving my ass spread open. Dr Smith stood up and took his cock out of his pants, then started to jerk off, the tip of his cock pointed right at my spread asshole. When he came, his cum went right into me, not a single drop wasted.</p><p>He took out the speculum and replaced it with a silicon buttplug, instructing me to keep his cum inside me for as long as I could. I got dressed, and he gave me my reward, a cherry lollipop (my favourite!). "See you in a month Milo" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and walking me out. Diary, I have to confess that as I'm writing this, his cum is still inside me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>